


The Love Shape

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU Party, Blueberry is oblivious, Blueberry thinks it's all platonic, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Everyone else thinks it's romantic, Fontcest, Fresh be a mind reader!, Innocent Sans, M/M, Protective Papy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Stretch were simply hosting a party at their house. Red, Fell, Fresh, Error, Pap, Sans, and Aft all showed up. So what happens when all of the guests like the same person? No one knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/gifts).



> These are notes that would be at the end, but they're annoying and show up everywhere. I had this idea last night after kinda finding a bunch of Au's that have Blueberry as a little guy that another character likes. I chose the characters I have, mostly because I think that they would have the funniest attempted love scenes. Ya, so into the story!

Blue stood in the kitchen making the last few dishes for the party this evening. The Au's were all coming over for dinner and an all nighter movie marathon. He had already made lasagna, spaghetti, tacos, and a large cake for dessert. Queen Toriel was nice enough to help with the other dishes, but now Blue was just trying to finish the salad. The doorbell rang and Stretch was nice enough to grab it. He heard his older brother talk with Ink and Error's glitched voice and knew that the others would be able to arrive soon. When the door closed, Blue walked out of the kitchen to say hi, but only saw his brother stifling laughter. 

"Boo! Hey there Blueberry!" Error called from behind the skeleton and scaring him. Blue screamed and whipped around. The other two broke into a huge fit of laughter. Blue blushed and ran to the door as another knock came. 

"Oh, hi Sans, hi Pap!" Blue called opening the door. 

"Heya, you look flustered." Sans smiled waving at Blue. 

"Error scared me." Blue frowned before quickly smiling again. 

"Oh man, it was great! You should have come like two minutes earlier." Stretch laughed as the classic brothers walked in. Sans frowned at the two, and turned to his younger but taller brother. 

"BLUE, HOW DID THEY SCARE YOU?" Papyrus asked with a hidden giggle. 

"Error jumped up from behind me when I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed me." Blue explained. Sans quickly had a look of curiosity as he looked at Error. 

"How'd he grab ya?" 

"Oh, he grabbed my shoulders." 

"Still priceless." Error laughed walking up. He winked at Blue and looked over to the classics, "Heh heh, it was soooo nice... turned me on with his scream." 

"What does 'turned me on' mean brother?" Blue asked looking up to Stretch. 

"It made him... extra happy..." Stretch lied shooting daggers at Error. He just laughed and turned back over to the classics. 

"Took everything in me not to summon one." Error went on. Papyrus just took a look of disgust and slapped Error. Sans laughed at the slap, but he to was disturbed by Error's teasing this early. 

Another knock drew everyone to look at the door. It was hard and quick, obviously Fell, and arguing could be heard outside. Blue quickly went to answer it and barely dodged a redbone that came through the door. 

" **Oh, shit! Sorry blue, We thought it would be Stretch answering the door. He can take a hit y'know?** " Red apologized. 

"It's alright, but please don't curse anymore. Not until Fresh gets here and can censor you." Blue smiled letting the brothers in. 

" **UGH, THAT TWERP IS COMING? WHY?** " Fell complained walking in and smiling at Blue. 

"He's not a twerp! Fresh is nice, he just has emotion troubles!" Blue argued trying to defend his good friend. 

" **WHATEVER. HOW ARE YOU SWEET BLUE?** " Fell asked looking down to the skeleton. 

"Uhm, good? Why d'you ask?" Blue answered. 

" **CAN A FRIEND NOT ASK THAT QUESTION?** " Fell asked fakely hurt, kneeling down to look Blue in the eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry! It's just... you don't usually... ask much of anyone?" Blue answered quickly hugging his friend. Fell gave the others a devilish grin before pulling back from Blue. 

" **THANK YOU BLUE. I FEEL MUCH BETTER NOW!** " Fell smiled standing up. 

" **Well, uh. My bone wasn't the best hello, but hey there Blue.** " Red smiled sheepishly. 

"Mweh heh, hello Red! It's nice to see you!" Blue smiled giving Red a quick hug. He accepted it and gave the others a smug grin that he didn't have to fake anything for one. Fell flipped him off. 

"Anyway, bro. Why don'tcha go grab the food. I'll take door duty." Stretch suggested. 

"Alright brother. Thank you!" Blue smiled rushing into the kitchen. 

"Alright. Listen up, any of you get cocky with my li'l bro, there _will_ be problems. Most likely ending in the spreading of your dust." Stretch warned when Blue was out of earshot, "He's never done anything like you have, and I intend to be his first time. Got it or do I have to call a few friends over?" 

" **Wow, does he even like you that way?** " Red asked. 

"I'll make him if I need to. He'll do anything to help someone." Stretch frowned. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. 

"Sup broskis. What's up in da haps?" Fresh smiled throwing finger guns. 

"Hello, Stretch." Aft smiled. 

"Heya you two. Come on in, Blue's getting the rest of the food and then we'll sit down for dinner before the movies." Stretch explained motioning for the larger than other Au's sofa. The two walked over and sat down just a Blue came out balancing several platters on his arms and head. 

"Here, Blue. Need some help?" Error asked stealing a few platters from his head and arms. 

"Thank you, Error! That'll definitely help. Oh, hi Aft! Hi Fresh! Dinner's ready." Blue called setting the platters on the table. As everyone got up to move to the table a large explosion went off, sending anyone standing to the floor. Error quickly caught Blue and hid the skeleton's vertebrae in case of the ceiling falling a bit. 

Blue couldn't do anything as Error held him down right on his wrist. It hurt, and he knew it may be sprained, but after the initial shock was done, Error still would not release his hold. Instead he ran one hand along the other's spine through Blue's shirt, covering the skeleton's mouth with the other. 

"Hey Error, let go of the li'l dude." Fresh called as the Sanses, Papyrus Classic, and Stretch rushed out of the room to check the basement. 

"Oh, whoops." Error laughed standing up and helping Blue up. 

"What were you covering my mouth for? That was just rude!" Blue yelled shoving away from Error holding his wrist. 

" **WHY _WERE_ YOU COVERING HIS MOUTH ERROR**?" Fell asked looking at Blue, who was now healing his wrist himself. 

"I fu _nked_ him while we were down. What d'you think? I was playing with him and didn't want him to squeal." Error frowned. 

"Lingo, broski. The lingo you like don't fly 'round here." Fresh frowned pulling his glasses down to reveal the empty sockets with purple around the outside of them, "Neither does teasing Blue." 

"He wasn't teasing me. He was tickling me for some reason." Blue frowned. 

The others walked in, all with the same frown, except Red who was smiling at the luck. Fell looked over to them while Blue went to get plates and frowned. Everyone was shaking their heads. 

"The machine blew up. Did you forget to shut it off when you got here, Fresh?" Stretch asked. 

"Uhm... yup, sure did broski!" Fresh smiled shooting finger guns. 

"Oooooof course you did. Welp, guess we're staying over more than one night." Aft smiled. 

" **Oh what bad luck we have.** " The others nodded, other than Stretch who could hear and see the enthusiasm. Why did they _all_ like his little brother?


	2. Flirty Mr. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh attempting to make his own moves on Blue. Oh where could this possibly end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
>  
> 
> ..
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I don't think this'll even have a plot, it's just like a bunch of people trying to make a move on li'l Blueberry. Ya, if you have suggestions for like some sort of plot, or something you want to see happen next chapter or later on, go ahead and throw them in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> ..
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea what I'm about to write. DxD

Everyone was simply eating dinner, Stretch and Fresh on either side of Blue, then came the Fell brothers, then the Classics, and finally Error right across from the small skeleton. Blue was simply confused when someone's foot hit his own, but saw Fresh nod towards his dish. In pease, the skeleton had spelt out: **Outside in ten**. Blue nodded to him and began collecting the empty plates. Fell tried to be cocky and held Blue's hand trying to whisper something to him. Instead, three blue bones flew into the taller's wrist and Blue continued collecting plates quite obliviously. 

"So, Blue. What've you been up to lately" Sans classic asked as Blue made his way into the kitchen. 

"Um, nothing much. I've been training with Alphys a lot, then every Saturday we go over to Undyne's and watch some of her cartoons... Anime? Sometimes me and Papy have our own little movie nights, but not all nighters like we do with you guys." Blue smiled. 

"Huh, so what's your favorite Anime?" 

"Oh that's easy. The one with the electric mouse that says 'piiiiiii-kaaaaaa-CHUUUUUUUUU!'" Blue laughed. Sans began laughing at Blue's attempted imitation of Pikachu, but found that he was laughing more at how Blue splashed sud-filled water on him from the sink as he did it. 

"Ahhhhhh!~ We're blasting off again!" Sans joked. Blue giggled and finished up with the dishes. He waved to Sans and tried to make his way outside without getting caught by anyone else. That failed terribly, and he was caught by Fell and Red. 

" **Hey there, Blue. What's up?** " Red smiled. 

"Uhm... nothing much, I was just going to--" 

" **WELL IF YOU AREN'T UP TO MUCH, CARE TO COME WITH US REALLY QUICK?** " Fell interrupted. 

"Well, no. I'm sorry, but I was going outside to talk with--" 

" **Great, c'mon.** " Red interrupted this time, grabbing Blue by the hand and pulling him up to his own bedroom and magically locking the door. 

"Um, you guys. I can't really be doing this right now. I was going outside to talk with Fresh. Maybe... later?" Blue explained nervously, getting up to walk out of the room. Instead he was lifted by red magic and held down sitting on the bed, "H-hey! Stop it!" 

" **DO US A FAVOR FIRST. WE NEED A BIT OF HELP RIGHT NOW, AND DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GET HELP.** " Fell 'begged'. 

"Well, uhm... alright, but it has to be quick. I don't want to keep Fresh waiting." Blue smiled, not sure what was happening. 

" **Cool, you trust us right**?" Red asked. Blue nodded and he continued, " **Right, so would you put your hands behind your back and close your eye sockets?** " 

"Uhm, okay. Why?" Blue asked listening to his friend. He felt magic begin to hold his hands in place and noticed his scarf was untied and tied over his closed sockets. 

" **IT'LL HELP, TRUST US.** " Fell smiled. He pushed Blue onto his back and the brothers moved in to rub his ribs. Blue only began to scream and laugh at the ticklish feeling. 

"S-stop! Th-that tickles! S-stop it!" He called through giggles. 

" **Shut up.** " Red ordered. Blue only squirmed and giggled, he didn't understand what the brother's were trying to do and they gave up. Instead they just began to tickle him, letting their magic on his hands cease. 

"Heh, heh, St... st-stop it! N-no more!" Blue squealed trying to push away the two hands on his ribs. Instead the brothers pulled away and tickled his spine. This resulted in Blue screaming out for help and several skeletons trying to undo the magic lock. 

"Stop! Stop it, n-no more you guys!" Blue cried out. He wasn't laughing anymore, it wasn't fun. "H-help! Stop it!" 

There was pounding on the door. Several bones flying into it, and Red was sent to keep it blocked. Fell kept on playing with Blue, but the small skeleton was slowly beginning to get Fell off of him. There was more pounding, the sound of a Gaster Blaster loading. Thankfully, Red jumped out of the way of the blast as four skeletons came chorusing through the broken doorway. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Stretch yelled throwing Fell off of Blue and undoing the scarf. 

" **GETTING SOME HELP WITH SOMETHING WE COULDN'T CONTROL. HE'S TOO GULLIBLE FOR HIS OWN GOOD.** " Fell frowned. 

As everyone began to fight, Blue grabbed his scarf and slipped out of the room to meet Fresh outside. Fresh smiled as Blue walked out the front door to meet him, and quickly walked over. Blue was still shaking a bit. 

"Woah, Blue, are ya okay?" Fresh asked catching Blue as he lost balance. 

"Uh, y-yeah. Just ah... got a bit... spooked inside." 

"Well, here. Sit down, maybe the little surprise should wait a while then." Fresh smiled as the two sat. 

"Surprise?" 

"Can't tell ya broski. I'll take ya to it in a bit." Fresh promised, throwing an arm around Blue's shoulders. 

"Okay. So, was that all you wanted me out here for?" Blue asked. 

"Eh, that and this. If you could go anywhere in the multiverse, where would ya go?" 

"Hm... Do you have a universe?" 

"Kinda. There are versions of everyone kinda like I am." 

"Well then, I'd want to go there. I've seen everyone else's universe, but not yours." Blue smiled looking up at the forming snow clouds. 

"Huh... let's go." 

"Hum? What d'you mean?" Blue asked. 

"Well, uh... I could take ya there. I can open portals." Fresh smiled, it seemed like he had lost a bit of his 80s or 90s way of talking. It also seemed like the colors on his sweater were beginning to get a blue tint to them. 

"What's happening to your sweater?" Blue asked. 

"Huh? Oh, hold on. Gotta get back to my hip lingo broski." Fresh laughed as the colors went back to their bright looks. 

"That's cool, when you get serious you look all different! Did'ja mean to do that?" 

"Eh, not really broski. It's just a flip flop crazy lingo chance, y'know?" Fresh shrugged. Blue only shook his head and the two began laughing, "Well, are ya ready ta check out ma home, homey?" 

"Totally!" Blue smiled as the stars in his eyes illuminated. Fresh offered his hand and Blue took it quickly. 

"Hold on tight ta me, dude." Fresh warned. Blue nodded and put his other hand on to Fresh's arm as they began to walk into the portal. 

The other side looked like some sort of color explosion. It was rainbows and 90s pop music everywhere. Undyne came by on a skateboard and hopped off in confusion. 

"Yo, Sans. Who's this li'l dude... and why don't he look like anyone here?" She asked. 

"Uh, this is my friend, Blue. He's new around here, not... er... from anywhere nearby?" Fresh explained as the blue tint came back to his coat. 

"Well then, guess you both need a li'l mini tune up, huh dudes? Yo, Paps! Get over 'ere and help me get them ready for the virus!" Undyne called. The Fresh version of Papyrus nodded across the way and Undyne reached to grab Blue. 

"Hey now, dudette. We uh, don't want no trouble, but we don't need a virus dose. Alrighty? We're just, uh, leavin'. Ya see, so uh, BYE BRO!" Fresh laughed bringing Blue safely behind him and opening a portal back to Underswap. They stepped in and Fresh let out a sigh of relief. 

"That's... why none of you guys have been to ma home. It's not supa safe." Fresh smiled when they were back in front of the skeleton's house. 

Blue didn't say anything, instead his stars were bigger than ever and he just hugged Fresh super tight. Fresh was startled, but hugged the skeleton back. 

"Your universe is amazing! You've gotta take everyone there!" Blue exclaimed pulling back. His stars seemed to grow larger and larger, and Fresh just had him sit down. 

"Glad ya liked it broski, but ya gotta listen ta me and calm down. Alrighty?" Fresh asked sitting next to Blue. 

"Huh? Oh, whoops... that was like eating ten million lollypops and trying to stop running. Heh heh..." 

"HERE THEY ARE STRETCH! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE FINE!" Papyrus Classic yelled appearing out of nowhere. 

"Bro, are ya alright? Ya had me dead worried, I thought that you two might've gotten hurt... or worse." Stretch yelled running out and scooping Blue off of the ground. 

"We're fine Papy! Put me down, we're okay!" Blue yelled squirming in his brother's grip. 

" **Well, who woulda thunk the virus liked him too?** " Red laughed in the doorway. 

" **SHUT UP BROTHER. WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED?** " Fell frowned knocking Red over the head. 

"No idea what that virus does, but I don't trust him." Error frowned. 

"Hey, it's the kid's choice on who he likes or not. He might just think of it all as platonic, playing love, y'know. I doubt he even understands any of this." Sans Classic drawled. 

" **Oh, trying to play off that you don't like him? That's priceless!** " Red laughed. 

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I do like him, _but_ if he doesn't understand how any of us like him, all of us are gonna end up with broken heart, so why try to force it?" Sans explained. 

" **Pff, ya whatever.** " Red shrugged. Sans just smiled at them and walked out to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... I have no idea what I just wrote or if it's any good. Uh, remember any scenes you want to see, or suggestions you have will be appreciated down in the comments. You'll get full credit and that chapter will be dedicated to YOU.


	3. Blue's Confussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins to head into the house for the movies, what happens when everyone is practically begging Blue to come sit with them? And what happens when Stretch gets a bit handy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! After two chapters this already has 19 kudos? Well then, I'm not sure what everyone's expecting, but I may have just gotten some inspiration for a brotherly love scene from Fonttale. If you don't know what that is, you need to check it out. Just look up Specialminds. All three of their works are Fonttale, so it shouldn't be too hard. Okay, time to stop stalling.

Blue had long since finished talking with his brother and the others. Now everyone was inside trying to pick out the first movie. The fell brothers, Error, Sans Classic, and Stretch wanted to watch a horror movie called _The Shining_. Papyrus Classic, Fresh, and Blue simply wanted to watch a movie they had just found called _Nearly Weds_ They hadn't seen it yet, but it seemed like the horror movie was going to win anyway. 

"BROTHER, WHY DO YOU WANT TO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE?" Papyrus Classic exclaimed. 

"I dunno. Seems fun?" Sans Classic shrugged. 

" **UGH, PUT IN THE MOVIE ALREADY, BLUE! NO NEED TO BE SCARED, FOR I THE GREAT AND EVIL PAPYRUS CAN PROTECT YOU!** " Fell smiled. Blue let a small frown show, but put in the movie and sat next to Sans Classic. Fell frowned at that, but smiled when Blue got scared and covered his entire face. 

"Hey, hey. 'S alright buddy, no need to be scared. C'mere." Sans said softly pulling Blue close to him and letting him hide. 

Blue let out an audible whimper and Sans covered his ear holes to make him feel better with a jerk-face grin. Fell tried to send a bone at him, but it was quickly blocked by a death glaring Papyrus Classic. Fell had forgot about how protective Mr. Horror Font Papyrus was of his weaker brother. He wondered why the 'Classic' brothers were the only ones who truly lived up to their fonts' names. Red sat directly behind Sans and Blue and wasn't paying any attention to the movie he would be laughing at. It seemed like no one was, they were just watching Sans get the unnoticed love. 

"Uhm... why is everyone staring?" Blue asked looking up as the movie ended. No one seemed to hear him, "Why is everyone staring?" He asked louder. Stretch snapped out of his trance. 

"Makin' sure you're alright bro. You were more scared than Paps." 

"You know I can kill you in your sleep easily, Stretch." Papyrus Classic frowned lowering his voice threateningly. 

"Sure do. Also know you won't because of Blue and your own bro and how you think they'd judge ya... killin' a version of yourself y'know?" Stretch smiled taking his brother from Sans and kissing the top of his skull. 

Everyone stared at Blue, possibly expecting some reaction, but Blue just turned and kissed his brother's cheek bone in return. Jaws dropped at Blue's act. It wasn't a normal thing to see, usually a Sans would get up and leave, but... he _didn't_. Stretch wasn't surprised at the act, but showed the others a smug grin as he formed a tongue and licked his brother's cheek bone. That Blue stiffened at. It had never happened, and it was weird. Blue wasn't sure he had liked that and tried to get back down the the floor, but Stretch held him in place. 

"Papy, what're you doing?" Blue asked looking up at the older of the two. 

"Eh, not much. Just, er... havin' some fun bro." Stretch smiled reaching down to massage Blue's ribs. The smaller gasped and utterly collapsed. 

"Ha... Pah... Papy, what... what're... what the heck are you doing?" Blue whispered as Stretch moved below his shirt to play with the ribs, bone to bone. 

"I toldja. Just havin' some fun, bro." Stretch laughed as Fresh and Papyrus stood up to help Blue. Instead, they were both pulled down by their brothers, Fresh by Error; Papyrus by Sans. 

"Let them." Sans whispered to his younger brother. 

"You mess this up, you'll end up like Aft." Error promised. 

"Gee, Error. I'm right here, how nice you are." Aft frowned. 

"Not my fault you took to much determination and got yourself killed." 

"Pahpy, st-stop!" Blue cried out. Everyone looked over to see Stretch rubbing Blue's spine, awfully rough, "Gh, that... that... it... not..." Blue trailed off into a whimper. 

"Ugh, bro. Relax, it's not like I'm ra _ning_ you." Stretch frowned ceasing his movements and simply hugging Blue. 

"Well... no, no more. It's not funny." Blue pouted pulling away and sitting down on the ground by Red and Fresh. _At least they aren't weirdos. What was Papy even doing? It felt weird._

The next movie began and Blue began to slowly doze off. Red fell asleep much earlier and ended up leaning his head on Blue's shoulder in his sleep. Blue hardly noticed as he lay down and shut his sockets. All nighters movie marathons were **Not** his thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about Aft until the end of the chapter! I feel so baaaad! Anyway that little scene of rib and spine rubbing was kinda from Fonttale, but a bit different, because I thought of it more as Blue NOT alright with it. Also sorry this was so short, I'm tired and keep getting distracted. If you have anything you want to see, do tell in the comments. I am not a mind reader you guys.


	4. A Story During A Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's fast asleep and the others are arguing over who should be allowed to bring him to bed. What could POSSIBLY go wrong with a bunch of hot heads and one pacifist in the room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, big update, I'm gonna put it in the other stories as well, but I'm going to say this now so you all know.
> 
>  
> 
> This story, Calling For Help, and Cries of a Brother are the only stories I have much inspiration for. For Families Alike, One May Break and Finding Siblings And Craziness will currently be on hiatus until I can think up new material. Sorry if you've been waiting for either of those two!

The others took note of Blue's sleeping form and everyone was quick to get up, apart from Aft and Papyrus Classic who were still watching the movie. They looked over hearing bone hit bone and two cussers. The others were glaring at each other and Red had already been shoved away by Fell. 

"He's my brother. Get away from him creeps." Stretch whispered. 

"You were literally touching him everywhere two hours ago." Sans retorted. 

"So, like you wouldn't do the same. Those two did." Stretch frowned pointing at the Fellsome duo. 

"Shhhh, we're watching a movie. Just let him sleep down here." Aft frowned getting up to pull Fresh away as his temper was rising to Virus-like levels. Fresh was quick to punch Aft swiftly to the face before realizing his mistake. 

"Whoa, broski I... I'm sorry!" Fresh exclaimed making Blur jolt in his sleep. Aft just felt a change overcoming him and ran out of the house. 

It happened quickly, his clothes being replaced with green and yellow, the gifted turtleneck becoming sky blue, his blood stain showing. Even his eye glitch changed. The Fresh Virus taking over him Aft tried to go back to the Save Screen. He failed and fell to the ground. 

_Aft stared at Blue. He was hiding something behind his back, something that was continuously crinkling in his hands. Blue showed Aft a small package with a huge smile and a big card._

 _"It's for you! I thought it might make you feel better!" Blue smiled._

 _

"Thanks, Blue." Aft smiled unwrapping the package. In it was, a red turtleneck, the same color as his stain, a new blue hoodie, and a large package of Hersey's Kisses. Cute, he remembered what happened at the christmas party. 

"Do you not like it?" Blue asked seeing tears form in Aft's sockets. 

"No, no... I... I love it." Aft smiled hugging Blue. 

"I'm glad. I noticed that you had liked the Hershey's Kisses, so now you have a whole pack. And now you can hide your blood stain with a turtleneck and where your blue hoodie without a new stain!" Blue smiled returning the hug quickly. 

"Why are you so much like my brother?" Aft asked. 

"Huh? Error? Fresh? I didn't think that, but uhm... I dunno." Blue asked confused. 

"No, no. My real brother. Papyrus. He, uh, died because of his kindness." Aft explained. 

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Aft. I'm sure he loved you very much even after he dusted." Blue frowned hugging Aft once more before heading inside. 

_

Aft woke up eye to eye with Blue. The small skeleton was staring at him from above worriedly. 

"He's up! Papy he's up!" Blue called smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aft has a backstory now! That was only a temporary Fresh infection, most of which Aft knocked himself out for. Leave a comment if you have any other backstories you want me to give, or like special requests for things to happen in future chapters. One condition, there will be no Orggys appearing, sorry.


	5. A Fell-like Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Fellsome past. Just how do they end up remembering though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've already begun with pasts, may as well keep going. All aboard the cuteness train, Woo woo!

"Sorry broski, didn't mean ta all up an' Fresh ya up." Fresh exclaimed as Aft slowly sat up. 

"Eh, I've had worse. Why're you all starin' at me?" Aft smiled looking around. 

**"What the _Funk_ were you dreaming about? You looked all happy and then started crying out of nowhere."** Red asked, reading the others' thoughts. 

"When I finally saw a pacifist timeline, I think? Then it turned Genocide and I watched you know who get you know what." Aft lied, stretching. 

"We all TOOOOOTALLY believe you. What were ya really dreaming about?" Sans laughed sarcastically. 

"A time I was happy with the friends I have now." Aft snapped. As the others talked, the Fell brothers started thinking of their good times with the friends they had now, especially Blue. 

_Red ran as fast as he could. Sure it was just a game of Hide and go Seek, but Fell was seeking. That turned the game into Hide and go Hunt, and Red did not want to be hunted down. He climbed a tree and relaxed a bit, nearly falling out when he heard his brother's laugh._

 _"Bro slow down. I'm just bones ya know. Haven't got skin to cover up. Plus, I don't think the kid even knows the forest this deep." Stretch laughed._

 _

"Exactly, Papy! They might be hurt! Or lost! We have to find them before it gets to cold!" Another skeleton cried. Red tried to contain his laughter, but instead fell out of the hiding tree. 

"Who's there? Kid? If that's you come on out." Stretch asked turning to the bush by the tree. Red tried to hide, but his brother had found the perfect moment to come strolling in. 

"Papy, who are these people?" The smaller skeleton asked taking hold of Stretch's hoodie. 

**"Who are WE? I should be asking YOU that question! Show me your wandering permit!"** Fell yelled. 

"Oh my goodness! Mister are you okay? What happened to your skull?" Exclaimed the unnamed skeleton jumping out from behind Stretch and running up to Fell. 

"Sans, get over here." Stretch scolded. 

"He's HURT Papy. Would you leave someone who's hurt alone in Snowdin Forest?" Sans asked. 

**"Uh, Pap. Do you know these guys?"** Red asked stepping out of the bush. 

**"No I do not. Who are you?"**

"You have my big brother's name! I'm Sans, but everyone we've met before keep calling me Blue. That's my big brother Papy, but he's called Stretch." Blue smiled, "Now about your eye... that looks painful. Do you need a kiss?" 

**"Wh-what?"**

"A Hershey's Kiss. Chocolate makes everything better!" Blue explained taking a small tin from his pocket and revealing a chocolate wrapped in tinfoil, "It's from the surface." 

**"You've been to the surface?"** Red yelled, running up to the smaller skeleton and looking him over. 

"Does it count if I went to another universe? Would you like one, by the way?" 

**"Huh? Uhm, su--"** The chocolate, unwrapped, was thrown into Red's mouth and the two brothers melted at the taste. 

"I think they like it bro." Stretch smiled lazily examining the two, "Huh, Error's right, we are the Swaps." 

"Uh huh, oh! The human!" 

"Not here bro, let's take these two to meet the others." 

"Oh! We're in Underfell! Error used to take things from here when I was in the void! He always called it the trashhole though. That was kinda rude." Blue noted, taking in the red everywhere, "Maybe he already has names for you two! Come on!" 

Blue took the Fell brothers's hands and began to whistle extreamly high in a complicated pattern. A white portal opened and in it stood Error and Ink with welcoming hands. Behind them stood the classic brothers, Aft, and Fresh, all talking together. Stretch stepped through and Blue pulled the other two through. 

"Welcome to the void!" 

_

**"Heh, Blue was always nice when he met a new AU. Cute too."** Red sighed. 

**"Yes, adorable."**

Fell agreed. 

The duo walked back to the room, and saw the others were putting on a new movie. Blue and Aft were talking softly, but in the dark it was hard to see Blue laugh and the short skeleton in the corner of the room, smiling at his friend's happiness. _It's always nice to see Aft happy_ Ink thought to himself before stepping back into the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. If you want anything special to happen, then tell me in the comments and I might just add it. Now someone did ask that: "and also I'd like to have Ink come in and outta no where just give Blue a lil kiss and leave dramitcally
> 
> Idk but to me that sounds AMAZIN " - taco_major 2016.
> 
> I told them I wouldn't do that exactly -choughchoughyetcoughchough- but I did do that li'l Inky tidbit for you. So, ya! If you want anything special, I will tweak it, but part of your suggestion may appear.   Anyway, yes! I am now doing backstories as well, now Error, The Classics, and Fresh have them left, so if you want anything to appear in the backstories for either of them- or if I'm being a jerk and not giving a character a backstory- leave it in the comments as well! Now, my room is spinning so I'm gonna have to leave. 
> 
> Edit: HAAAAAALP! I don't know what else to write yet. I'm having trouble with idea right now. Only three rules: No private areas, hence the reason of protective Papy; No more AUs; and If it's an Inky thing, keep it bubbly Ink. No bad Inky baby. Just no. Okay that's it! Bye bye!


	6. A Glitch Filled Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Error's past to be revealed.

. 

.. 

... 

_Sans had just been running through Snowdin, trying to find his lazy big brother. Soon he had become lost in the forest, and sat down looking around._

 _

"A bucket of paint? No... blue yarn? No help... Scary guy in a hoodie in the shadows... wait what? Uhm, h-hello?" Sans asked starring directly at Error. Before he could even flinch, the skeleton was dangling in the air with his soul forced out above him. Blue strings were wrapped around it. "Gh! L-let me g-go! Pa-papy!" He yelled. 

"Why're you screaming for help? Why're you screaming? What's going on?" Error asked Blue. The skeleton only began to squirm as tears built up in his starry sockets. 

"I wan-want m-my b-brother... please... I-I'll do anyth-thing. Have m-mer-mercy." Blue begged as the tears began to flow. Error's face grew flushed as his strings began to slacken. Blue took the opportunity and summoned an attack to cut them landing on his feet, "So... who are you mister?" He asked as if he hadn't been crying thirty seconds ago. 

"What?" Error asked. 

"A good guardsman has to know how to act. It's easy to fool people when you look like a little kid." Blue smiled wiping his remaining tears with the back of his glove, "So, did you want to fight... or are we just gonna talk?" 

"Heh, be prepared for a VERY Bad Time." Error smiled summoning strings as the fight began. Blue smiled and wrapped his scarf around his eye sockets summoning a femur bone to help him walk. Error sent an attack and Blue dodged without even thinking. "How did you...?" 

"My turn?" Blue asked innocently not facing in the right direction. He took the silence as a yes and back flipped over his own bones as he sent the attack forward. 

Error got hit several times, but recovered and sent his attack faster than Blue could fix his stance. The skeleton never got hurt, and offered Error mercy. Error stared and accepted it, amazed at the smaller's fighting skill. Blue replaced his bandanna around his neck where it covered up a large, painful-looking crack in his vertebrae. 

"What happened there?" Error asked. 

"Oh, an... accident while I was training...?" Blue tried to lie. Error gave him a questioning look and the other surrendered, "I got attacked by this weird looking flower. He sent these big vines at me and one of them hurt my vertebrae. That's it." 

"Ouch. Name's Error." Error introduced himself. 

"Uh huh, I still don't trust you. I'm gonna call my brother, he'll know what to do with you." Blue replied taking out his phone and making the call. Error frowned and stepped into the Void, resetting the timeline. He would try again later, when he had the time to know this skeleton. He was cute... REALLY cute. And his screams were just... soooo niiiiice. 

. 

.. 

... 

Error smiled at his memory, but quickly frowned as Blue hugged Aft gently at a jump scare in the movie. Why did someone else turn on a f'ing horror movie?

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error was just a b**** when he met Blue. But the fighting's pretty cool no? Comment what you want to happen next!~


	7. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter.

Sooo... I have a lot on my plate right now, and it's time to put some stuff on hiatus. This is... one of the things. I'm sorry, but this is gonna have... about a month-two month long break with some diversions from that over school breaks. Uh, feel free to suggest stuff over the hiatus because that will motivate me to bring it back faster. Until then, have Blueberry shipping photos to cheer you up.

(Not yet)

(you interpret what's happening, i'ma say Error's just being silly)

(Just like in the story. He doesn't want it, Fell does)

(protected during the horror movie)

(no comment. You decide)

(What Blueberry 'Remembered')

(More like friendship)

(Friendship [only thing I could find xD])

(best I could do x,D)

 (totally not a spoiler. Nope, nooooo spoilers here.)

 


End file.
